1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transparent motor vehicle roof. In particular, the present invention relates to such a motor vehicle roof including solar cells.
2. Description of Related Art
Published German patent application DE 37 25 053 A1 discloses a motor vehicle glass roof with an outside first glass pane made from flint glass in which a smaller glass pane adapted to absorb part of the incident solar energy is provided in a first partial area above a viewing opening formed in the bottom of the solid roof skin in a sandwich-like construction, and is provided with solar cells in a second partial area on a bottom surface which is above a solid roof part. The disadvantage in the disclosed motor vehicle glass roof is the fact that the glass roof cannot be opened.
Published German patent application DE 37 13 854 discloses a motor vehicle roof with a roof opening which can be closed by two movable covers in a solid roof skin, the front cover which is made as a sliding and lifting cover consisting essentially of a pane of transparent material which is provided with solar cells in its edge area which is designed to prevent viewing of the cover mechanism from above. The rear cover can be removed from its mounting as a whole by hand so that the front cover can be pushed fully to the rear. The disadvantage in the disclosed motor vehicle roof is the complicated operation of the rear cover in forming a large viewing surface.
One object of the present invention to provide a motor vehicle roof which allows viewing of the outside from a large area of the motor vehicle interior.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a motor vehicle roof which can be opened.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such a motor vehicle roof which efficiently uses solar energy incident on the roof.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such a motor vehicle roof that can be easily and economically produced.
In accordance with the preferred embodiments of the present invention, these objects and others are achieved by a motor vehicle roof including a front roof opening and a rear roof opening, a movable front cover for covering the front roof opening, the movable front cover being movably guided on a frame member and substantially transparent with a nonviewing area and a viewing area to allow viewing of objects through the front cover, a stationary rear cover for covering the rear roof opening, the stationary rear roof cover being supported on the frame and substantially transparent with a nonviewing area and a viewing area to allow viewing of objects through the stationary rear cover, and solar cells provided proximate to at least one of the nonviewing area of the movable front cover and the nonviewing area of the stationary rear cover.
The motor vehicle roof in accordance with the present invention advantageously uses solar radiation to produce solar energy without inhibiting viewing outside the vehicle through the motor vehicle roof from the vehicle""s interior which is optimally possible by virtue of the construction. By providing two independent roof openings with separate covers, extensive light incidence or extensive viewing to the outside with a simultaneous capacity to open the motor vehicle roof is ensured while a simple structure of the roof is made possible.
The solar cells can be located in a nonviewing area of one or more of the front and/or rear covers toward a rear edge and/or side edge of the covers.
In the area of the front edge of the front roof opening which can be closed by the movable front cover, there may be provided a wind deflection louver which is covered with solar cells.
In one preferred embodiment of the present invention, a viewing area of at least one of the front and/or rear covers are provided with a coating which reduces transmission in the infrared spectral range and/or the transmission of visible light. In this way, excess incident solar radiation into the motor vehicle interior or excess heating thereof, can be prevented.
In an alternative embodiment, the stationary rear cover may be divided into one solar pane provided with solar cells and separate a viewing pane. In this embodiment, the solar pane is preferably made from clear glass or flint glass while the viewing pane is designed to reduce the transmission of visible light and/or infrared radiation. This allows optimal use of the solar energy with increased comfort for the passengers while ensuring easy manufacturability of the solar pane and the viewing pane.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments of the invention when viewed in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.